Waiting
by Maya Uzumaki The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has been dead for 5 years. Read to find out his opinion on things. Short but I really hope you like. MAJOR SADNESS! Ending is happy though. SonicXAmy


**Alright, my first sad fic...hope you like it.**

* * *

It'd been 5 years since I died. I was finishing off Robotnik trying to end the Great War on Mobius, once and for all. I took a look around at all the other Freedom Fighters standing on the battlefield. Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Amy Rose, Antoine D'Colette, Bunnie Rabbot D'Collete, Tails, Knuckles, and many, many more. I smirked at Robotnik and gave him one of my snide insults. He lost it and started attacking me with all of his robots. I was surrounded. I could hear the others screaming my name, trying to help, but it was no use. The missiles started to shoot at me. I dodged them all with my speed, but missed one, and it hit me in the back. I fell to the ground, this being the worst pain I'd ever been through. The Freedom Fighters had finally made their way to me.

"Looks like I finally won, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled.

"Not, yet," I managed a weak, but cocky side smile. My friends all surrounded me.

"Sonic?" Tails asked, his voice cracking. I could see in his aqua blue eyes, that he was about to cry.

"It's alright, little buddy... _You_. Lead the Freedom Fighters to victory. Make me proud," I told him. "Don't be sad. Just know...that I love you," I managed. I could hear some of the Freedom Fighters in the background, crying.

"Sal," I said, turning to her,"Thanks for being my best friend. You'll be the best ruler Mobius ever had..." She took her hands and placed them on her face, crying into them.

"Amy,"I said, looking her square in the eyes. She wasn't crying, her face was blank. I saw the shock and realization in her eyes. There were _so_ many things that I wanted to tell her. _So_ many things. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. That I'm sorry we couldn't be together. And most importantly...

"Take care of yourself." She nodded at my words. I know it seems like I chickened out, but I didn't. When I died, I could not leave her, with her knowing that I loved her. It wouldn't be fair, and she'd _keep_ looking back. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't talk anymore; I was losing too much blood, but I managed anyway.

"And Dr. Ivo Robotnik," I choked, "Thank you for making my life, an adventure." I started to lose my sight, drifting into a peaceful slumber...

And that's how _I_ got _here_. Heaven? Everything was peaceful here. I can even look down at the present time,if I choose. A couple of days after my death, out of curiosity, I checked on Robotnik. To my surprise, he was a mess. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. My death had driven him insane. I think he thought I'd be able to escape his attack. It was a type of game we played, only if you mess up, you die. So I knew he hadn't meant to kill me, but he did anyway. He stayed in hiding for awhile, until realizing his goal for world domination might actually be possible to accomplish. He went to war with the Freedom Fighters once more.

Led by Tails, the Freedom Fighter defeated him once and for all, somebody drove an arrow through his heart. I would've personally just locked him up in Prison Island, but it hasn't worked out so well before...

A couple of years after that, I visited Sally. She had to move on for the people of Kingdom Acorn. She's now with Monkey Khan. They have one child; Sonic Khan. She never forgot me, in fact, she organized the day of my death, May 20th, as a day of recognition for all the Freedom Fighters. On my birthday, June 23rd, she organized it as 'National Sonic the Hedgehog Day'. Every place on Mobius is closed and they talk about me to the new and old generations. My friends answer questions about me. All except for one...

It is June 23rd, my birthday, that is the hardest day for Amy. Occasionally, there'll be some nights were I cross her mind, making her cry, but this day in particular is hard to avoid. She has cried and cried and cried. Sometimes, she'll sit on the floor like a zombie and other times she'll just cry. She has done her best to act normal around her friends, even having them convinced that she's moved on, but I see how she really is, and it is heartbreaking.

Today marked the 5th anniversary of my death. She is 17 years old, and I am 20, now. I decided to visit her. I needed to tell her that I was waiting for her in heaven. I needed to tell her to live life to the fullest because after that, I'd be waiting for her. Kind of ironic actually. She used to wait for me, but now it's the other way around.

I went down to her house and knocked on the door. She opened it, and her face turned to shock when she saw me.

"Hello, Amy," I said. She went pale.

"You're dead," she said, not believing what she was seeing.

"This is my ghost. I came from heaven to see you." There was a silence.

"Don't let my death hold you back any more. You're young, and beautiful, and smart. Live life to the fullest. And when you die, I'll see you up there."

"But you were my life," she said, tears pouring out. I hugged her.

"I'll be waiting for you, Ames. Don't worry about me anymore. I'm fine up there. Bored but fine. I want to hear all about your world adventures when you join me." She nodded.

"I love you, Ames. Keep moving forward. We'll be together some day. I promise," I said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too, Sonic," she said. I looked into her emerald eyes once more, and vanished.

A couple of months later, I checked back in on her from heaven. Her fake smiles had been replaced with real ones She started hanging out with her friends again, but never did start dating (I was kind of relieved, but I _could_ live with it; I wanted her to be happy). When asked why she wouldn't date by Cream, she answered.

"Someone's already waiting for me..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
